The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatenteeU.S. Pat. No. 6,594,871B22013-02-19HuynhU.S. Pat. No. 6,715,315B12004-04-06HartgrovePat. No. 20040011079A12004-01-22Rose
Beaded chains have been created for centuries. Previously to create a beaded chain, one would need to study and practice the process of cutting wire, inserting it through a bead, bending the wire over and looping it with a combination of jewelry tools. This is a long and tedious process that requires skill, patience, time, and experience to master. There is a need by humans to create, especially in the area of jewelry. Many people do not feel they are talented or crafty enough to make their own jewelry. Our method allows anyone to become a jewelry designer. Most people with a desire to create their own jewelry have good intentions. They may spend the necessary time and money to gather all of the required tools and supplies to become a jewelry maker. However, many will find it frustrating to master the technique of making beaded chains. Many will give up before their intended design is ever created hence ending up with a stockpile of jewelry supplies that will never be used.
Our method eliminates the most difficult part of creating beaded chains by using pre-made individual beaded links. Individual pre-made beaded links are linked together one by one using individual pre-made connector links and a pair of common jewelry tools such as chain or round nose pliers or even by hand without tools. Connector links are split apart and slid through loops from adjacent beaded links and then reclosed thus connecting beaded links. This process is repeated over and over by the user throughout the length of the design. Our method allows anyone to design and create their own jewelry without any prior jewelry making experience and in a fraction of the time. Furthermore, since the beaded and connector links are pre-made, quality and uniformity of the end piece is assured. Our method makes it possible for anyone of almost any age to create costume or high end jewelry and accessories and also claim the honorable status of the designer.
Prior art jewelry methods have been provided offering a degree of interchangeability with respect to characteristics such as settings. In this case, the overall character and appearance of the particular piece nonetheless remains the same. Furthermore, these prior art jewelry methods do not provide the adaptability to function as items which can be worn as different types of jewelry and accessories. Current jewelry also fails to combine with other types of jewelry items to provide a wide array of differing styles and appearances. As a result, a need exists to provide a jewelry system that fulfills these needs and overcomes the disadvantages of traditional and prior art jewelry methods.
Therefore, a principal object of the present embodiment is to provide a jewelry system that is interchangeable and customizable.
Another object of the present embodiment is to provide a jewelry method adaptable to function as household and fashion accessories as well as jewelry.
Yet another object of the present embodiment is to provide a jewelry system that includes accessories which are interchangeably connectable to present a plurality of configurations and ensembles.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present embodiment will become apparent from the specification and claims.
In one example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,871 provides for interchangeable ornamentation in articles of jewelry using magnets fixed to both a decorative element and to a frame designed to receive the decorative element. To remove the decorative element a stylus is needed to remove the decorative element from the frame.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,315 provides for interchangeable jewelry settings using two mounting portions magnetically coupled together between which is held an interchangeable setting. To remove the interchangeable setting, the mounting portions are designed with an axis of rotation so that at least one of the mounting portions can be rotated. This causes the two mounting portion surfaces to slide and break the magnetic coupling between the two mounting portions. While these approaches provide for interchangeability in jewelry ornamentation and decorative elements, there is still much room for improvement in interchangeable jewelry and accessories. For example, these approaches require multiple parts in order to secure the interchangeable decorative element not easily mastered by one with little or no experience. In addition, the interchangeable decorative elements are normally made from expensive materials such a precious stone or metals which many people may not be able to afford. Our method makes it affordable for anyone to create their own jewelry and accessories quickly and with no experience. Furthermore, our method uses the widest range of materials from very inexpensive to more costly elements allowing anyone regardless of income level to design and create jewelry and accessories.
In a third example, U.S. Pat. No. 20,040,011,079, provides for a jewelry system in which each segment is connected by magnetic parts. Although interchangeable, it lacks the customization of a broad use of materials available to jewelry designers today. In addition, it does not allow for a beaded chain design which is highly desirable in the current fashion market.
Lacking in prior art is a jewelry concept that allows the jewelry user to mix and match beaded segments of jewelry into any number of custom assemblies. Prior art focuses on the exchange of gemstones within a mounting, or the addition of an extra charm like ornament. Thus the need still exists for a system of interchangeable jewelry which the jewelry wearer will find easy to use, be able to afford and have freedom to choose from hundreds of different types of elements. This embodiment addresses all of those needs. There is no prior art allowing the quick and interchangeable assembly of beaded chains.